Korra's Convenience
by Kavo
Summary: At the age of thirteen, Korra is still unaware of specific manners and begins feeling things she's never felt before. Kya happens to be with her when this happens and decides to help her understand.


**WARNING: RATED M FOR SEX, UNDERAGE, SWEARING, OOC**

 **A/N: I've always wanted the Korra/Kya relationship to be explored, because I'm sure Kya was a great waterbending teacher and like a mother to Korra. So what did I do to that chipper thought? I turned it kinky! Your welcome for ruining everything if you happen to be reading this… Unless you're into this stuff. Nudge Nudge Wink Wink. I do admit I didn't put too much effort into writing this as I will normally do for short one-shots.**

* * *

 **Korra's Convenience**

After a long hard day of her earthbending lessons, Korra was worn out. The earthbending instructor was relentless and stiff. Every moment, Korra wishes Kya was an earthbender so there could be fun to have. Korra lazily tossed her bag of equipment on the floor and plopped down onto her bed face-down.

Suddenly, a knock was heard at her door.

"Not now, Mom! I'm tired!" Korra's voice was muffled with a pillow smothering her from below.

"It's me, Korra!" Kya's voice was heard through the door, which caused Korra to jerk her head up instantly and open the door within milliseconds. The door flung open to reveal an old - but gorgeous - waterbending master holding her hands together in front of her.

"Kya!" Korra lunged herself at Kya as the older waterbender caught her. "It's so good to see you!"

Kya giggled. "Korra, honey, easy with the strength. I can't breathe."

Korra let go and dragged Kya into her room by the hand. "Kya, you need to help me!"

Kya raised an eyebrow. "With what, dear?"

Korra began rambling on and on about the horrible earthbending instructor she's had to deal with for a few years now. "No matter how many times I perfect my lessons, he scolds me into doing better! He's worse than my first waterbending instructor that you and Katara got rid of."

Kya smirked. "Alright, sweetie. I'll see what I can do to give you some days off."

Korra once again hugged Kya as tightly as she could. "Thank you, Kya! You're the best!" Moments later, they were both on the bed discussing the future of Korra's bending.

"You really shouldn't sweat it so much though, Korra. You'll be done with earthbending very soon, then you'll get to work on your fire power. Time flies, you know… Soon enough you'll be working on airbending with my brother." Kya rambled.

The whole time Kya was talking, Korra began to feel something unusual. Something wet. This new experience affected Korra's facial expressions - which then caught Kya's attention. "Korra?" Kya raised an eyebrow once again. "You okay, sweetie?"

Korra still stared at the beautiful woman in front of her, not understanding what this wet, moist feeling meant. "Kya… My… My vagina feels wet…"

Kya gasped. At first she thought Korra pissed herself. "Korra! You're thirteen! You're too old to still be doing this!"

"No!" Korra raised her hands in front of her in a defensive manner. "I didn't pee! It's just… Wet!" Once the young avatar explained a little bit further, Kya then understood.

"Oh! Sorry, sweetheart! I'll leave you to take care of that if you want." Kya awaited confirmation whether to leave or not, but Korra looked totally confused.

"What do you mean 'take care of that'? Is this normal or am I just sweating?" Korra almost wanted to strip herself of her pants to figure out the situation, but didn't want Kya to leave.

"Oh no…" Kya looked at the young girl in disbelief. "You don't know?" Korra raised an eyebrow. Nothing was adding up to her. "You've never had the talk?"

"What talk?" Korra almost looked sad at the disappointed look on Kya's face.

"Spirits…" Kya sighed under her breath. "Okay look, the wet feeling is completely natural so don't worry about it right now. Anyways, the talk you're supposed to have been told by now is an explanation for future feelings you'll be having, but apparently your parents didn't bother telling you."

Korra lowered her head, feeling embarrassed to the bone. "So… Are you gonna tell me?" A shyness returned to Korra that hadn't been there since she first met Kya.

Kya nodded her head as she got an amazing idea. "I have a proposition. You interested?"

Korra nodded wildly.

"So you miss me as a teacher, right?" Kya asked as Korra nodded once again. "How about after you're bending lessons, I'll give you lessons of my own over this subject? I'll be able to stay longer if you want to." A wink escaped the older waterbender.

"Yes please! Can we start now?" Korra jumped in the air for a moment before sitting on her butt again. Kya nodded and brought her legs from the floor onto the bed with Korra's. Water flung through the air from a glass and sealed the door shut so nobody would disturb the two waterbenders.

"Okay, Korra. Now what you're feeling right now is your hormones acting up, meaning you're getting horny, meaning you need to be touched on your vagina. Now I want you to remove all your clothing for me."

Korra seemed a little concerned at first, but trusted in whatever Kya was planning. As Korra removed her shirt, Kya noticed two firm tits forming. _Wow, those are actually pretty nice for such a young age_. A distracted thought came to mind. _Very odd that I'm teaching my dad about sex now_.

Kya's eyes shifted to Korra's flat stomach and strong arms. _She's gonna be quite the prize when she's older_ , Kya thought to herself. Just then yet another idea sprung into her head. _When she's older… A beautiful girl like her would definitely become a fine looking woman! She could be all mine!_ Kya thought as she licked her lips in sudden hunger for the future Korra.

Korra had just taken off her shoes to reveal her small, delicate feet. Her fingers slid under her pants and began sliding them off to reveal her virgin pussy with a small patch of pubic hair above.

Kya noticed Korra's pussy did look a bit soaked and Korra herself looked extremely nervous.

"Sweetheart, I want you to relax for me. Okay?" Kya placed a hand on her bare shoulder which sent chills down Korra's spine. Korra loosened up and was prepared for her next order. "Do I have permission to touch your breasts and vagina, honey?" Korra nodded.

Kya slowly placed her hands on each breast to see what kind of reaction she would get out of the younger inexperienced girl. Her body jerked at the touch before her pussy was beginning to ache. A cute moan escaped the teen's mouth once Kya began massaging her breasts.

"Kya… That feels really nice…" Korra's eyes slowly shut, taking in the moment.

"I guess that confirms your sexual preferences a tiny bit…" Kya addressed. Korra opened her eyes to hear more about sexual preferences. "Meaning whether you like being touched by boys or girls. Tell me, do you feel attracted to any men or women in the compound?"

Korra looked up at the ceiling to think back on everybody she's had a crush on, but nobody really came to mind except one person. "I… I do feel… Really attracted to you… A lot… Mmmmm." The more Korra thought of Kya's lips, the more she ached to be touched on her vagina.

Kya smirked, realizing what Korra wanted; Kya leaned towards Korra gently and planted her lips on the young girl's soft ones. Korra's eyes widened as she blushed. Kya didn't stop pressing her lips against Korra's and Korra never wanted to stop.

Feeling in the moment, Kya stopped massaging Korra's teen breasts and began removing her own clothing all while continuing the passionate and gentle kiss. The older waterbender pushed her dress off her shoulders and down her body, sliding them off her legs and finally removing her shoes.

Korra hadn't noticed what Kya was doing in the background while they kissed, but started to reach for Kya's breasts anyways and moaned at the grasp of her naked boobs and soft nipples. Kya ended the kiss and smiled at Korra.

"Wow… They're much bigger without your dress on…" Korra's mouth was gaped open.

Kya smirked with a slight blush on her skin. "Let's not waste anymore time, sweetheart. You want me to touch your vagina, right?" Korra nodded in pure excitement. "Once I push my fingers inside, I'll reach your hymen. If I break your hymen, then I'll be taking your virginity. Losing your virginity is a big deal for most, so if you wanna save yourself for the right person then just tell me."

Korra was heavily intrigued and was a little worried if it would hurt to lose her virginity. However, she was dedicated. "You are the right person! I don't know what my life would be like without you and your fun." Korra admitted before telling Kya the one thing she held onto for most of her life. "I love you, Kya."

Kya gave one last smirk, _she is all mine_ , she thought. "Oh honey, I love you too." Kya gave Korra another kiss before dropping her face beside Korra's pussy.

"Ready, sweetie?" Kya asked.

"I'm ready!" Korra bit her lip to prepare for possible pain.

Kya pushed her face into Korra's pussy as gently as possible and began by planting small kisses along the lips. Korra moaned as Kya stuck her tongue out and licked up and down her clitoris.

"Fuck!" Korra groaned before she quickly covered her mouth. "I'm sorry!" _So she knows curse words, but nothing of sex? Senna and Tonraq are weird parents_ , Kya thought.

Kya stopped what she was doing to face Korra. "Korra, it's fine. Say all the dirty things you want, sweetheart." Suddenly, Kya shoved her tongue inside Korra's mouth for Korra to get a tiny taste of her own pussy. Kya returned to her soaking vagina and pressed her fingers against Korra's clit.

"Sweetheart, this part of your vagina is called a clitoris. When you get wet and horny, just rub the shit out of it." Kya explained before Korra nodded with a faster pace of breathing as Kya began rubbing her.

Kya picked up the pace a slightly and flicked her tongue around the rim of her hole. Moans flooded out of Korra like crazy, being oversensitive to Kya's gentle touches. Soon Kya thrusted her tongue as far as she could inside Korra's pussy.

"FUCKING SHIT! DAMMIT KYA! PLEASE DON'T STOP!" Korra shouted at the top of her lungs. A tension was building up inside of Korra. All while Kya flicked her tongue around inside of her, it felt like she would explode. Her moaning grew louder and louder with each lick until finally it happened.

Kya could feel Korra's release incoming so she licked a little longer until cum touched the tip of her tongue; Kya pulled her head back to be greeted by Korra's cum squirting all over her face and in her hair until she was drenched. Korra's moaning became screaming of some sorts, but died down as the squirting sequence slowly - but surely - stopped.

Kya's eyes were as wide as they could be and a smile was sewn onto her face. _Best day ever_ , she thought.

"We're home, Korra!" Senna's voice was heard from the front door.

"Shit!" Kya cursed.

Korra was more concerned with what had just happened. Never did she think she would spurt out white liquid like crazy.

"Honey, I'm gonna have to go for now. You're screaming would get us caught. Now Korra, you can't tell anybody about this. Especially your parents and my mother! I'll have to explain more to you some other time." Kya stood off her bed and bent the ice sealing the door into a container for Korra's cum. _I'm gonna keep these for my archives…_ Kya thought with a smirk.

"Kya," Korra spoke up to catch her mother-figure's attention. "Thank you for that brief time… I love you." Korra sat up and put her clothes on quickly as did Kya.

Kya smiled. "Love you too, sweetheart. I promise I'll take your virginity soon."

With their finishing statements, Kya left the house unnoticed by Tonraq and Senna while Korra laid on her side under the covers thinking of what had just happened. Korra began to feel wet again and suddenly remembered what Kya told her. _Sweetheart, this part of your vagina is called a clitoris. When you get wet and horny, just rub the shit out of it_ , Korra thought back.

The thirteen year old waterbender reached down into her pants and located her clitoris and began to rub herself like a wild animal, moaning excessively. She would need to be with Kya again.

* * *

 **A/N: So that's that. I made an opening for a second chapter if I feel like it, but that was mostly just for fun with no concern on how sloppy it is at all. Unless it's good, then I intended it to be. But I'm sure it's sloppy writing.**


End file.
